No todo es lo que parece
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: Dos personas que vivieron en el pasado estan destinadas a estar juntas, pero el mismo destino parece tener algo diferente en mente para ellos. ¡¡¡capitulo 6! Despues de tres mil años XD
1. Lo que nunca espere escuchar de ti

Hola a todos los que quieren leer este fic, sean buenos conmigo ¿si? Es la primera vez que hago una historia con esta serie y más con estos personajes con tan opuestas personalidades y odio mutuo jeje, para quienes no les guste la pareja YamixBakura no lo lean.

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"Pensamientos"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No todo es lo que parece

Capitulo I:Lo que nunca espere escuchar de ti

Era un día común para cierto albino de ojos café y mirada medio psicópata, Bakura el espíritu de la sortija del milenio. El sol brillaba los pajaritos cantaban, etc, dios que mentira mas grande, llovía torrencialmente, el día estaba terrible, aunque para él poco importaba eso, total, tenia clases y estaría bajo techo. Después de las primeras clases y que llegara el receso, se dedico a hacer lo que mejor sabia hacer, jugarles bromas a los demás, en especial, a cierto faraón milenario y antes de que el receso terminara y el profesor llegaba se escabullo fuera del aula a la azotea de la escuela, costumbre que tenia desde que poseía cuerpo propio gracias a un conjuro que Shadi le contó a él y a los otros dos yamis.

-"Demonios, el profesor de Historia no sabe nada y es un pesado, Ra ¿por que me torturas?"- lo medita un momento sentado en la azotea con la lluvia presente, bajo una pequeña saliente justo recargado en la puerta-"Bueno, tienes muchos motivos, peo ninguno tan malo ¿no?"-lo medita de nuevo –"¿Para que me molesto? Hice cosas terribles, Ra tiene todo el derecho de estar en mi contra"- después de ese ultimo comentario alguien lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza al abrir la puerta de golpe, era Ryou.

-"Ups"-Fue lo único que dijo al ver inconsciente en el piso a su yami- "¿Bakura?"- llamo en voz baja, no obtuvo respuesta, empezó a zarandearlo desesperado, un hubo cambio-"Lo deje muy inconsciente"- Lo cargo pasando una de las manos de su yami por su nuca y la otra en la cadera, con el propósito de llevarlo a la enfermería de la escuela, pero le fue muy difícil, aunque era su contraparte era mas grande que él, hasta que de pura coincidencia paso Yami por ahí que volvía del baño-"¡YAMI!"-llamo, el chico se dio media vuelta y vio el problema que tenia entre manos el hikari-"¿Me ayudas?- pregunto y el faraón acepto a regañadientes por tratarse de su enemigo _hasta después de muerto._ Ahora, ambos cargaban al peliblanco mayor hacia la enfermería.

-"Y ¿Cómo termino inconsciente?"-pregunto al fin Yami.

- "Pues… lo golpee con la puerta de la azotea mientras lo buscaba"-respondió inocentemente con una gotita en la cabeza, ya habían llegado a la enfermería, abrieron la puerta y entraron. Estaba vacía, bueno, a excepción de Marik que estaba igual de inconsciente que Bakura acostado en una camilla porque en clase de Deportes jugaron al volleyball y Bakura le dio de lleno en la cara un remate-"Sigue desmayado, pobre"-

-"Se lo merece"- acoto el faraón de 5.000 años (según el anime porque el manga dice 3.000 años), recostaron al yami del peliblanco en una cama cerca del otro desmayado.

-"Yami, ¿podrías quedarte hasta que vuelva? Tengo que contarle sobre esto al profesor"-sin esperar la respuesta salio rápidamente camino a su salón.

-"Y me dejo con Bakura"-rezongo sentándose en una silla cerca del nombrado –"y con el otro"-mira a Marik que tenia la cara roja con las marcas de la pelota y la nariz con un vendaje-"Creo que se la rompió"-acoto –"Si que es fuerte, nunca jugare un partido contra Bakura, al menos en voley"- decidió sin darse cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta pero no tenia importancia, total nadie podía escucharlo. Sin saber porque se salto el resto de las clases, aunque después de escuchar algo que el ladrón dijo prefirió no haberlo hecho.

-"Faraón… aishiteru" (creo que era te quiero o me gustas) -ni cabe decir que no podía moverse ni emitir sonido alguno, en ese preciso momento para salvarlo de la situación y del sonrojo que tenia el otro desmayado se despertó.

-"Hola faraón de pacotilla"- saludo como si nada, para luego fijar la vista en la persona cercana al antiguo gran faraón de Egipto-"¿Y que le paso a Bakura?"-

-"Ryou lo golpeo…"-antes de terminar lo que iba a decir fue interrumpido abruptamente.

-"¡¿QUE! ¡IMPOSIBLE!"- grito ya que no sabia la otra mitad de la explicación, y para terminarla entro el hikari del peliblanco con la compañía acostumbrada, o sea Tea, Joey, Tristan, Yugui y Seto, que solo fue por cierta personita, no les diré quien, aun.-"A ver Ryou, explícame que es eso de que tu golpeaste a Bakura"-

-"Lo que paso es que fui a buscarlo a la azotea, él estaba recargado justo en la puerta, entonces cuando la abrí de golpe pues ya sabes le pegue y lo deje en una camilla"- explico algo apenado.

-"Y lo dejaste al cuidado del faraón, brillante idea"- agrego con sarcasmo.

-"¿Que insinúas mal perdedor?"- pregunto enfadado ya saben quien.

-"¿No es obvio? No puedes cuidar ni un pececito y te dejaron a cargo de una persona, simplemente ahora me sorprende que este respirando, esta respirando ¿no?"- pregunto preocupado.

-"Primero, si esta respirando y segundo lo del pez fue un accidente ¡SUPERALO DE UNA VEZ!"- Grito enojado y salio del lugar, aunque a decir verdad solo se puso a pelearle porque necesitaba salir de ahí, tenia algo importante en que pensar, esas palabras dichas por el ladrón de tumbas, siempre le dijo que le odiaba ¿acaso siempre fue una mentira? –"¿Quien lo entiende?"- farfullo y se fue a su casa, de verdad que debía estar solo en ese momento.

-"Bakura, despierta ¡QUE DESPIERTES PEDAZO DE IMBECIL Y LADRON DE CUARTA!"-Grito Marik que ya se hartaba de esperar además era una buena forma de descargar la frustración que sentía por haber perdido ese partido de voley y haber terminado con la nariz rota en la enfermería.

-"¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE HIJO DE P$?"- Estaba enfurecido, ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para gritarle mientras dormía?

-"Yo le dije que no lo hiciera"- advirtió Malik mientras veía la mirada de odio de Bakura sobre su persona como pidiendo una razón para no descuartizarlos a él y a su yami en ese mismo instante por tal osadía.

-"Al menos despertaste Kura"- menciono su contraparte.

-"Ryou, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre llamarme Kura?"- pregunto conteniendo toda la ira que tenia en su interior, le crispaba los nervios esa situación, tenia ganas de gritarle toda clase de insultos en todos los idiomas que se conocía pero se contuvo y mucho.

-"Que no lo diga pero si no lo hacia no me hubieras prestado atención"- se defendió colocándose tras Malik, si su argumento fallaba no lo golpearía a él primero.

-"Ya no importa, hora solo quiero golpear a Yami"- comento tronando sus nudillos.

-"¿Por qué?"- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-"Porque me golpeo con la puerta de la azotea y me dejo inconsciente, ¿Por qué mas iba a ser?"- Ryou trago saliva nervioso, todos le decían con la mirada que dijera la verdad.

-"No hay otra opción, Bakura él no fue, fui yo, es que el profesor me había mandado a buscarte para que hicieras el examen que habías estado evitando desde hace dos semanas"- dijo ya temiendo por su vida-"Yami en realidad te cuido"-

-"¿Que?"- pregunto atónito, no podía creerlo, ¿Yami cuidándolo?

-"Lo que escuchaste cerebro de maní"- acoto Seto Kaiba logrando que una venita saliera de la sien del peliblanco mayor.

-"Yugui, olvidamos decirle tu sabes que a Yami pero ya se fue"- aviso Ryou al mas bajito de todos, aunque no lo crean.

-"Es cierto, que sorpresa se va a llevar pero también se va a enojar conmigo"-

-"No te preocupes mucho por eso, él que mas debería preocuparte su reacción seria Kura"- le dijo en un susurro al oído en una esquina de la enfermería, en la cual estaban solo ellos dos con la mirada de todos sobre si.-"¿No puedes pedirle a Seto que se lo diga, total, es tu enamorado y a mi me va a matar Bakura si llego a decírselo"-agrego provocando un sonrojo por una de las cosas que dijo.

-"Esta bien… ¡SETO!"- llamo Yugui-"Este… ¿podrías decirle a Bakura…"- le susurra algo al oído, el otro acepto inmediatamente, por el pequeño duelista, cualquier cosa jeje…

-"A ver ladrón de cuarta Yugui y tu hikari me pidieron que te dijera…"- le dice lo que le dijo Yugui, el pobre ladrón se quiere tirar a un pozo, le hubiesen pedido que hiciera otra cosa, ayudaría con lo otro si se lo hubieran pedido, aunque seria una parte muy divertida.

Mientras Yami hacia rato que había llegado a la casa-tienda y la había encontrado verdaderamente solitaria y fría, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, había subido a su cuarto solo para tirarse en su cama y al parecer no poder dejar de pensar en cierta fracesita que dijo un ladrón de casi su misma edad "faraón… aihiteru" le retumbaban en la cabeza como el eco en una habitación vacía, necesitaba decírselo a alguien urgente pero ¿a quien, entonces interrumpiendo sus pensamientos escucho la puerta de calle cerrarse, murmullos y luego alguien que subía las escaleras ruidosamente, "seguramente es Yugui" pensó el faraón, pues el abuelo estaba de viaje por una excavación arqueológica en Egipto, mas específicamente, en el Valle de los Reyes con el padre de Rebecca (no me sale el nombre ni el apellido, sorry). Cuando la puerta se abrió se dio cuenta de que no era Yugui sino…

-"¿Bakura? O.o"- pregunto confundido.

-"Si, si, el enano de tu hikari me pidió que te sacara de la casa por una hora así que levanta tu trasero de esa cama ahora, no esperare todos lo que resta del día"- dijo con una expresión evidente de fastidio.

-"¿he?"- fue lo único que pudo articular quien sabe si fue de la impresión de verlo o por quien sabe que estaba pensando en ese momento.

-"No lo repetiré así que ya párate idiota"- agrego al verlo estático sentado en el borde de la cama con una cara de total confusión.

-"¡YAMI!"- Grito Yugui al momento en que irrumpía en la habitación, con eso al fin reacciono-"Primero te pido que no te enojes conmigo, idea mía sola no fue y segundo por favor solo una hora te vas y vuelvas por favor"- se puso a rogarle de rodillas.

-"Esta bien Yugui, pero ¿por que?"-

-"Es que… lo sabrás en una hora"- respondió con un nerviosismo evidente amas no poder, le temblaban las piernas, los brazos a decir verdad todo su cuerpo parecía gelatina XD.

-"Si ya lo entendiste con tu diminuto cerebro, levántate y vámonos ahora, ya me harte de esperar por ti"- finalizo desapareciendo de la vista de ambos, hikari y yami.

-"¿Si Yami?"- cuestiono Yugui con cara de cachorrito.

-"Esta bien, pero si vuelvo con moretones ya sabrás el por que"- respondió y se levanto de su cama, de verdad no quería ir, seria realmente incomodo, recordaría lo que el profanador de tumbas dijo en sueños y eso no era bueno-"La próxima lije a otro, quieres"- salio del cuarto y en la puerta que daba al calle estaba el peliblanco, maldijo su suerte otra vez, "será la hora as larga de mi vida" pensó y salio de la casa con el ladrón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí tienen el primer capitulo, ¿Por qué tanto secreto con Yugui y Ryou? ¿Qué pasara en una hora? ¿Podrá el antiguo gobernante de Egipto sobrevivir una hora con el roba tumbas, las respuestas a esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo. Si tienen tiempo dejen un review!


	2. Esto no me lo esperaba

Volví, después de apenas un día y eso que pensé que me tardaría una semana o hasta un mes en actualizar, y antes que nada agradezco a quienes me escribieron un review, honto arigatou! Una advertencia, este capitulo es mas comedia que otra cosa jeje…

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"Pensamientos"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No todo es lo que parece

Capitulo II: Esto no me lo esperaba

-"Aclaremos algo faraón, yo no quería hacer esto y tu no querías venir pero los idiotas de tus "amigos" tenían que hacer no se en tu casa así que nos mantenemos callados y nadie terminara herido"-

-"No me provoques y de seguro nadie terminara herido"- aclaro Yami, estaba más que claro que no quería hablar y menos con él, suspiro, el silencio no duraría mucho tratándose de Bakura. Llegaron a un parque que estaba a apenas 10 minutos de la casa de Yugui y se sentaron en una banca, era realmente aburrido pero parecía que ninguno de los dos quería decir palabra de alguna, pero todo termina por romperse y con el silencio es lo mismo., pero no fue roto por el peliblanco sino por el de ojos violeta.

-"Bakura"- llamo, le hartaba un poquito tanta paz, no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido hacia apenas unas 5 horas-"¿Te diste cuenta de lo amistosos que están Ryou y Malik?"- cuestiono divertido.

-"Si, pero hubiera elegido a otra persona justo Malik, bueno, no es mi decisión"- se quedo unos segundos callado y agrego-"¿Viste que el enano de tu hikari y el CEO antipático se llevan de maravilla?"-

-"Ni que lo digas, no me dejan dormir cuando Seto se queda, aunque en un principio pensé que solo era porque quería que Yugui le aconsejara sobre como "atrapar" a Joey"- se puso a recordar un imagen demasiado traumante-"Necesito terapia para borrar esa imagen, Dios Yugui, ¿Por qué él? ¿Y por que justo esa noche y en mi cama?"- dijo para si mismo provocando que a Bakura le saliera una gotita de la cabeza.

-"Bueno, eso solo nos enseña que no podemos confiar solo en lo que vemos y en lo que pensamos en base a eso"- recapacito el albino.

-"Cierto"-

-"Como en las miraditas, cartitas y comentarios de Tea sobre cierto faraón de 5.000 años"- argumento sonriendo picadamente.

-"Ni que le correspondiera"- estaba sonrojado y no podía ocultarlo, de tan solo recordar lo que decía, lo que le escribía y lo que escuchaba de las otras chicas sobre lo que su "amiga" les había dicho sobre él era suficiente para que quisiera lanzarse a un poco y morirse en él.

-"Como que tienes un peluche en forma de oso **rosa,** con él que duermes todas las noches y que según ella no concilias el sueño sin él"- estallo en carcajadas era demasiado buena la oportunidad de reírse de él que simplemente no lo resistió, la tentación le gano.

-"¡No es cierto!"- negó a los gritos llamando la atención de los mas cercanos-"Ella me lo regalo, yo solo lo tengo en mi escritorio para que no se ponga como histérica y me de discursos sobre la amistad"- se defendió, le enojaba demasiado esa clase de rumores absurdos, como el que guarda cada carta que le daba la chica en una caja que tenia bien escondida.

-"¿Un consejo?"- ofreció

-"¿Que?"-

-"Si no te corres terminaras en el piso inconsciente"- advirtió.

-"¿Por…"- no pudo terminar su frase porque Bakura lo empujo con una mano para un costado, a los segundos paso rozando y paso rozando una pelota de tenis con raqueta y todo a escasos centímetros de la cabeza del peliblanco-"Lo hubieras dicho"- dijo al ver la raqueta y la pelota en el piso.

-"Fue mas divertido así"- dijo en su defensa sonriendo al ver al faraón en el piso-"Además si te hubiese explicado te hubiera dado en la cabeza, a veces deberías confiar en lo que digo"- agrego y se levanto para ayudar a levantarse al otro, algo que tomo muy por sorpresa al egipcio, aun atónito agarro la mano que le tendió el profana tumbas no muy convencido-"No te acostumbres, fue solo porque me cuidaste en la enfermería, según Ryou"-

-"Ah, yo ya pensaba que te habían raptado y que eras un impostor"-Rió ante tal idea-"Aunque no creo que alguien sea capaz de hacerlo, lo mandarías al reino de la sombras o aun hospital con un pelotazo en la cara como a Marik en clase de Deportes"- se puso a reír a carcajadas al recordar la imagen del otro egipcio en la enfermería XD-"Esto se vuelve cada vez mas extraño"- opino-"Normalmente ya estaríamos peleando"- agrego Yami.

-"Es verdad, normalmente a los 5 minutos yo ya quiero sacarte las tripas con mis propias manos… y hablando de tripas, tengo hambre"-acoto al momento en que se escuchaba a su estomago gruñir.

-"Vamos por un helado"-

-"Es mejor que nada, mientras hayas traído plata"-

-"Eres un abusador, ni que no tuvieras plata para uno"-

-"Créeme, no conoces la verdadera definición de abusador"- dijo con cara de loco psicópata fugado de un manicomio XD.

-"Y no quiero saberla"- comento al ver su cara-"Mejor volvamos a mi casa y comemos algo allí"- sugirió pero inmediatamente el peliblando se negó.

-"No podemos, recuerda que era una hora la que te tenia que sacar de tu casa"- recordó.

-"Cierto, pero me aburro y quiero saber porque tanto secreto"- se puso a hacer un berrinche.

-"En 20 minutos lo sabrás"-

-"Esas palabras me dan a entender que sabes algo"- lo mira acusadoramente, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el seño.

-"Mejor déjame en paz, me quitaste el hambre"- se quejo, pero al rato le daría de nuevo, así que, ¿Qué importaba?-"Quédate aquí por 5 minutos, ahora vuelvo, si te vas luego el que tiene problemas soy yo"- pidió pues se había acordado de algo importante y salio corriendo, al tiempo que dijo ya estaba devuelta con una bolsa en mano.

-"¿Y eso?"- no se pudo resistir a preguntar.

-"Es un secreto"- respondió divertido, suspira viendo la cara del antiguo gobernante de Egipto-"Bueno, ya es hora de volver ¿no?"- pregunto pues ya se aburría de todo eso.

-"Si"- contesto fijándose en su reloj-"Te puedo asegurar que preguntaran que estuvimos haciendo"-

-"¿Y que drama hay con que lo sepan? No hicimos nada raro, al menos yo"- dijo Bakura muy tranquilo, demasiado para el gusto de su acompañante, ahora más que nunca el faraón se preguntaba que diablos estaba pasando con el profanador de tumbas, actuaba mas raro de lo normal y eso ya era decir bastante.

-"Hay drama y punto, ahora regresemos"- ordeno, lo cual no le gusto mucho al albino.

-"Que hayas sido el antiguo faraón de Egipto no te da derecho a ordenarme"- dijo furioso.

-"Y tampoco tu tienes derecho de odiarme porque haya sido mi padre el que destruyo a tu gente"- la mirada de Bakura se entristeció.

-"¿Sabes que? No se para que me molesto, tu nunca entenderías lo que me paso, ¿para que intentarlo?"- sonrió de forma arrogante-"Ver como mueren uno a uno, tu madre, tu padre, todos a quienes conocías, no sabes lo que es…"-

-"Mejor, dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí"- sugirió, sabia que había hecho mal, quería disculparse pero… no era una idea que su mente obedeciera-"Lo siento… si lo se, con una disculpa no pasa nada pero… se que no tengo ese derecho, lo se, solo que es difícil olvidar todo lo que paso y tener una maldita conversación decente contigo sin que salgan a relucir esos temas"-

-"El mundo se viene abajo, ¿eres realmente Yami? Mejor hagamos lo que dijiste, ya no importa, volvamos"- Podría decirse que se disculparon ambos y que olvidarían que tuvieron esa conversación, por el bien de lo que restaba del día, pero antes de irse a la casa-tienda si se compraron ese helado, aunque tuvieron que compartirlo porque solo pudieron comprar uno, una odisea total, que a mi no e gusta el de chocolate, el de crema americana lo odio y cosas por el estilo.

El de cabello tricolor ya quería llegar a su casa, no entendía por que tanto secreto con eso y quería saberlo en ese mismo instante pero el camino de regreso pareció mas largo de lo que realmente fue, estuvieron callados, pero era un silencio un tanto incomodo, algo extraño porque normalmente se deshacían en insultos. Al llegar a su destino, en el interior de la casa no se escuchaba ruido alguno y las luces estaban apagadas, el faraón tuvo un mal presentimiento y se negó a entrar, lastima que estaba Bakura, porque este lo empujo para que entrara en la casa. Inmediatamente esto paso las luces se prendieron de golpe y les cayeron encima papelitos y serpentinas de colores.

-"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YAMI!"-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí termino, esa no se la esperaban verdad? Bueno el siguiente capitulo creo que ya saben que pasara no? Pues claro La alocada fiesta del faraón. Si quieren enterarse de que pasara pues esperen el próximo capitulo para leerlo.


	3. La alocada fiesta de Yami

Hola de nuevo, y continuo con esta historia aunque yo quería momentos muy románticos y eso, pero me conformo con lo que escribí porque para esa clase de cosas soy pésima pero no para la comedia XD.

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"Pensamientos"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No todo es lo que parece

Capitulo III: La alocada fiesta de Yami

-"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YAMI"- gritaron todos al unísono, dicho todos me refiero a Joey, Tea, Yugui, Ryou, Marik que al fin había logrado salir de la enfermería cuando controlo la mente de la enfermera con su cetro del milenio, Malik, Tristan, Duke, Seto, Mokuba, Noa que al fin tenia cuerpo propio, Ishizu para cuidar que su hermano y el yami del mismo no hicieran destrozos, Odion para lo mismo, Serenity por ser la hermana de Joey y Mai por ser la "novia" del mismo algo que aun no aceptaba pero que todos ya sabían que pasaría tarde o temprano así que ya la llamaban la novia de Joey o la dueña del perro.

-"Creo que no puede creerlo"- atino a decir Yugui al ver que no se había movido un centímetro y tenia una cara de sorpresa con la boca entreabierta y los ojos como huevos fritos OoO.

-"¿Como pueden estar seguros que es hoy? No siquiera yo se cuando es"- pregunto aun sorprendido mirando a su alrededor expectante, todo estaba decorado muy bien, con colores brillantes y algunos símbolos egipcios que Malik había puesto que significaban feliz cumpleaños.

-"La información nos fue proporcionada por alguien de tu misma época"- dijo Malik-"¿Adivina quien?"- desafió, el faraón al primero que miro fue a Marik y al notar su mirada dice:

-"Te recuerdo que solo soy la parte malvada de Malik."- le dijo al notar que lo miraba.

-"¿Bakura?"- "Este día sorpresa tras sorpresa" pensaba.

-"Si, si, pero fue porque tus "amigos" no me dejaban en paz y tuve que decirles, que tu no recuerdes el pasado no quiere decir que a mi me pase igual"- explico mientras todos lo miraban.

-"Vamos, no te hagas"- Joey se le cuelga del cuello al peliblanco-"Que sabemos bien que querías hacerlo"-

-"Su amigo ya tomo ¿verdad?"- pregunto Bakura al ver que actuaba raro y casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

-"Si"- respondió Mai por todos.

-"¡Pues sácame a tu novio de encima antes de que lo mate!"- grito el ladrón.

-"¡NO ES MI NOVIO! ò.ó"-

-"Ay, que bonita pareja, mi hermano e un casanova"- comento emocionada su hermana, Serenity.

-"¡Comencemos la fiesta!"- gritaron animadamente Yugui, Ryou y Malik, los tres hikaris.

-"¡HAI!"- gritaron todos los presentes.

Luego de un rato Ishizu estaba más borracha, imposible.

-"Y yo le dije… hip… veo en su futuro que tendrá un hijo con la hermana de la prima de su mejor amigo y ¿adivina que? A la semana se casaron y me invitaron a la boda"- contaba la morena a tea y a Mokuba. Mientras con los otros Ishtar, uno, Malik, estaba demasiado amistoso con Ryou en un sillón, Marik andaba metiendo una sustancia extraña en el ponche y luego se fue a hablar con Bakura, el ultimo, Odion o estaba hablando con Shadi o no estaba haciendo nada.

Noa quien sabe, desapareció y nadie lo volvió a ver después de apenas 10 minutos comenzada la fiesta, andará amordazado en algún armario pensaban los presentes después de escuchar un comentario raro dicho por Seto. Y hablando del CEO, este estaba en un lugar alejado de todos con Yugui, diciendo cosas subidas de tono por el alcohol pensaban por el evidente sonrojo del pequeño duelista.

Mientras el cumpleañero se la pasaba hablando con Shadi y Duke sobre estrategias de duelo, también se mantenía alejado de Bakura a toda costa.

Serenity se la paso charlando con Tristan porque después de ver que Malik metía lago en l ponche no quiso ni acercársele, estuvo así hasta que llego Duke y él y Tristan comenzaron una de sus tantas peleas.

Joey, como ya estaba, como se dice, pasado de tragos, se la paso sentado en el sillón con su amada Mai.

El menor de los Kaiba encontró a Noa exactamente en un armario amordazado y después de desatarlo se puso a contarle una idea para que la fiesta fuera más "interesante" y al rato que la mitad ya estaba borracha aprovecho el momento y se subió a una mesa.

-"¿Me escuchan?"- pregunto, pero nadie le presto ni la mas mínima atención, y estallo en un grito insultándolos a ver si reaccionaban-"¡ESCUHENME MALDITOS INVENTOS DE DUELISTA E INVITADOS SORDOS HIJOS DE P$&!"- al fin le prestaron atención, pero algunos le devolvieron el insulto y los demás simplemente ignoraron ese detalle.

-"Vamos a jugar verdad o reto ¿Quién se apunta?"- pregunto Noa, todos levantaron la mano y gritaron un eufórico yo-"Bien, entonces formen un condenado circulo o no jugamos nada"- forman el circulo sentados en el piso y Mokuba pregunta otra cosa.

-"¿Quién quiere ser el primero?"-

-"Que sea el cumpleañero"- aconsejo Wheleer.

-"Buena idea Joey… nunca espere decir eso"- comento Tristan causando una risa general.

-"Bien Yami, elije a alguien"- ordeno Mokuba.

-"Vemos… elijo a…"- da una rápida mirada a todos y escoge a su victima, ya parece asesino en serie jeje…-"A Kaiba"-

-"Verdad, con ustedes nunca se sabe que me van a obligar a hacer en reto"- respondió algo borracho, pero aun sigue siendo tan inteligente.

-"Yo ya quería verte haciendo el ridículo"- comento Bakura divertido.

-"¿Qué hiciste con Yugui el sábado que no volvió a casa?"-

-"Pues…"-

-"Yo puedo responder esa"- dijo Mokuba.

-"Que responda él"- quería un poco de venganza porque siempre lo molestaba.

-"Vimos una película y luego… lo que no se puede mencionar frente a los menores"- respondió mirando a Mokuba y a Noa.

-"Y si que hicieron ruido XD"- agrego Mokuba- "si los escuchaba desde mi habitación"-

-"¡MOKUBA!"- gritaron abochornados Yugui y Seto.

-"Bien, bien, hermano te toca"- aviso Mokuba.

-"Malik"- nombro el castaño.

-"Reto"-

-"Me divertiré… tienes que lanzártele a Ryou y besarlo en la boca por un minuto"- sentencio con cara de psicópata muy parecida a la de Bakura y a la de Marik.

-"No es tan malo"- y como estaba al lado directamente lo tiro al piso y lo beso. Mokuba que tenia un cronometro de quien sabe donde saco, cronometraba el tiempo, pasado el minuto trato de separarlos pero no pudo.

-"Ya suéltalo… hip… lo tienes casi todas las noches"- argumento borracha su hermana.

-"Lo siento, de deje llevar"- comento completamente rojo y apenado-"Me toca elegir ¿no?"- recibió un si de parte de todos-"Bien, elijo a… Bakura"- el aludido solo dijo un he? Por no estar prestando atención -"¿verdad o reto?"-

-"¡Ah! Era eso, reto, cobarde no soy y lo saben bien"- respondió y Ryou se acordó de decir algo.

-"Bakura, este… se me olvidaba decirte algo"-

-"¿Que?"- pregunto algo desconfiado el espíritu de la sortija del milenio.

-"Pues, como sabes, hoy la mayoría después de la fiesta se van en parejitas a hacer ya sabes que, yo me voy a la casa de Malik así que te tienes que quedar acá jeje…"- rió nervioso, tenia el presentimiento de que no lo tomaría para bien.

-"Ni aunque me pagues"- se negó rotundamente.

-"Lo siento, pero la ultima vez que te deje solo en casa me incendiaste media cocina"- replico su contraparte.

-"Ya se un buen reto… te tienes que quedar a dormir acá"- dijo aliviando un poco la tensión Malik.

-"No la cumpliré"-

-"¿Tienes miedo de que se aprovechen de ti, ladroncito?"- comento Seto que se le hacia mas que divertida esa escena.

-"Esta bien, lo haré, y eso fue una idiotez madito millonario"-

-"Otra cosa"- dijo Yugui-"Yami, vas a querer matarme pero que va… me voy a casa de Seto así que te quedas solo con él, primero no me mates, segundo no me destruyan la casa y tercero si lo haces el abuelo nos mata, ¡¡¡por favor!"- rogó el duelista, Yami dio un grito al cielo mas que frustrado y todos tenían la misma pregunta en mente, ¿se va a matar estando solos bajo el mismo techo?

-"¿Algo mas que se le haya olvidado decirnos?"- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Yami y Bakura, los hikaris se pusieron a pensar y fue Yugui quien respondió.

-"No… nada más"-sentencio Yugui pero inmediatamente se acordó de un aviso importante-"¡A si! No toquen nada de mi cuarto ni siquiera entren, lo sabré"-

-"Bien, asunto arreglado, ahora continuemos con el juego, Bakura, elije a alguien"- aviso Mokuba.

-"Ryou"- estaba molesto y más porque lo habían engañado, quería venganza y la quería en ese mismo momento-"¿Verdad o reto?"-

-"Verdad"- contesto el peliblanco nervioso por la expresión psicópata que tenia su yami.

-"Esta mañana te escuche gemir entre sueños, no me dejaste dormir y eran las 4 tenias ganas de ahorcarte, bueno eso no viene al tema, ¿Qué soñabas?"- pregunto con verdadera malicia en sus ojos.

-"Soñé… "- se sonrojo muy notoriamente-"… con Malik"- trago saliva, iba a continuar pero se le hacia lago imposible, estaba muy apenado al recordar su sueño, tanto que el color de sus mejillas se extendió en todo su rostro, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo se desmayo-"X-X"-

-"Si que se puso nervioso, esta mas rojo que un tomate bien maduro"- bromeo Marik recibiendo una mirada de furia de su hikari y el yami del desmayado.

-"Cállate si no quieres otro golpe en tu cara"- amenazo Bakura que era quien sostenía a Ryou-"Ahora que lo pienso, debí haber preguntado otra cosa"- recapacito.

-"¿Y apenas te das cuenta, genio?"- pregunto sarcástico Malik.

-"No me culpes, no sabia que se pondría tan nervios, bueno nervioso si, pero no tanto"- se defendió Bakura que ahora abanicaba con la mano a Ryou.

-"Sentí que moría de vergüenza"- comento Ryou despertándose-"Bien, antes de que ese sonrojo regrese"- trago saliva-"¡SOÑE CON LO QUE HAREMOS MALIK Y YO ESTA NOCHE!"- grito dejando a todos boquiabiertos y desmayándose nuevamente peo despertando a los segundos para escuchar el comentario fuera de lugar de su yami.

-"Nunca pensé que soñaras cosas pervertidas Ryou, de tu novio lo esperaba pero no de ti"- comento divertido Bakura.

-"No me molestes, fue extremadamente vergonzoso y malvado de tu parte"- acoto.

-"Malvado fue que no me dijeran que dormiría acá"- dijo-"Será mejor que continuemos, escoge a alguien"- le indico.

-"A Marik, tu comentario no me hizo nada de gracia"- dijo con el seño fruncido.

-"Bien, será reto entonces"- contesto más que confiado.

-"Quiero que… "- se pausa, en realidad no sabia que decirle pero su yami se le acerco y le susurro una buena idea al oído-"Si luego quieres matar a alguien que sea a tu "gran amigo" Bakura"- agrego-"Tendrás que hacerle un striptease a Tea"-

-"¡NOOOOOO!"- grito después de escuchar su reto-"Bakura, sabes que me vengare"-

-"En realidad yo le dije un striptease a la hermana de Malik pero su idea es mejor"- apoyo Bakura.

-"Los odio a todos"- se para la igual que Yugui, pero el segundo en realidad fue a buscar su equipo de música para crear el "ambiente", y también porque quería reírse de ver como intentaba acoplarse a la música-"No saben como los odio"- repitió, Yugui puso la música, la canción era Tell, tell me Baby de N´Sinc, el Ishtar se paro frente a la chica "discursos de amistad" y comenzó a moverse la compás de la música, primero lentamente intentando no mirarla porque se estaba poniendo muy rojo, se desabrocho lentamente la camisa negra, por supuesto, que traía puesta dando a conocer que tenia un cuerpo bien formado (N/A: Me encanta todo esto-babeando ante tal escena), a los segundos ya no la tenia puesta sino que estaba tirada en el piso, se estaba desabrochando los pantalones cuando Ishizu lo detuvo.

-"No te atrevas a quitarte los pantalones ¿me oíste?"- advirtió menos borracha, casi consciente de todo lo que la rodeaba y de lo que pasaba.

-"Como quieras"- dijo abrochándoselo y sentándose de vuelta en su lugar, notando que algunos lo miraban embobados, no solo las chicas-"¿Que ven pervertidos?"- pregunto mientras la canción se acababa-"Se que tengo buen cuerpo pero no es para tanto"- agrego.

-"Eso quisieras"- dijeron al unísono Bakura, Yami y Joey, que ya estaba cuerdo.

-"Bien, mejor continuemos"-

-"Esta bien, elijo al faraón envidioso de 5.000 años"- lo odiaba y tendría una buena oportunidad de ponerlo en ridículo y vengarse de que arruinara sus planes en el pasado.

-"Reto"- dijo decidido.

-"Que error cometiste, iba darle esta idea a Malik para que lo obligara a Bakura pero esto me vino como anillo al dedo jeje"- se empezó a reír como lunático.

-"Ya di tu maldito reto"- pidió el faraón.

-"Amo la vida"- dijo causando que todos lo miraran raro-"Dos pájaros de un tiro"- agrego, estaba tan feliz, ni se imaginaban los demás porque-"Bien"- no podía continuar, no paraba de reírse ante tal idea y todos ya decían que estaba borracho o drogado.

-"¿Puedes apurarte?"- pregunto enojado Bakura, el receptor del mensaje lo miro y continuo riéndose.

-"Esta bien, jaja… no puedo… es demasiado gracioso"- no paraba de reírse, así que el CEO fue y le pego "suavemente" en la cabeza.

-"Apúrate, no tenemos todo el día"-

-"Ya, ya, no me apuren que se que no va a querer aceptarlo, así que Yami, promete que harás el reto"- pidió.

-"Si, haré el reto, lo juro por Ra, ¿contento? Di ya el maldito reto"- respondió más que molesto, ¿por que tardaba tanto y por que le causaba tanta risa?

-"Bakura también tiene que jurarlo o no digo nada"- dijo como condición.

-"Si llega a ser algo que realmente yo no haría antes de media noche estarás muerto, lo juro loco traumado"- dijo el peliblanco y al fin el moreno Ishtar dijo lo que el faraón tenia que hacer.

-"Bien, Yami tienes que… Ra, es muy gracioso"-

-"Voy a golpearte hasta dejarte inconsciente sino lo dices ya"- amenazo Malik, para sorpresa de todos.

-"Yami tiene que besar a Bakura abrazados"- dejo a todos boquiabiertos y a Yami y a Bakura con ganas de matarlo donde estaba sentado.

-"Te matare"- dijeron juntos los que tenían que cumplir el reto.

-"No mataran a nadie"- sentenciaron sus hikaris.

-"Cumplirás el reto o duermes en la misma cama con Bakura"- amenazo Yugui, que de verdad quería ver que eso se cumpliera.

-"Lo haré, sino tiene que ser abrazados y será rápido no 1 minutos como Ryou y Malik"- todos miran a Malik como esperando a ver si aceptaba esa condición de bakura, veía su mirada de odio, de "si dices que no te descuartizo en este mismo momento".

-"Bien, pero no me vuelvas a pegar o a amenazar ¿ok?"-

-"De todas formas voy a golpearte después"- respondió y se acerco a Yami que aun estaba sentado sin poder creer lo que iba a hacer.

-"¿Alguien tiene una cámara?"- pregunto Joey-"para grabarlo para la posteridad"- dijo divertido recibiendo la mirada de odio de los chicos-"Era solo una pregunta"-

-"¿De verdad van a hacerlo?"- cuestiono Tristan.

-"Nadie me va a llamar cobarde por no haber querido hacer esto"- contesto Bakura, se puso en cuclillas frente a Yami que de verdad estaba en otra, el peliblanco aprovecho eso.

-"Un minuto"- dijo Seto-"Como no quieren hacerlo abrazados que sea por un minuto"- todos lo apoyaron "Me encantaría que se cortara la luz" deseaba Yami.

-"Esta bien, pero no vuelven a hacerme un reto en toda la noche"- dijo Bakura-"No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto"- murmuro, tomo de la quijada al faraón que no prestaba ya atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo beso y Mokuba se puso a contar el tiempo. Todos estaban mirándolos atentamente, el de ojos cafés, Bakura, había cerrado los ojos al igual que el de cabello tricolor. Y quien tenía que cronometrar el tiempo estaba tan sorprendido que a pesar de haber pasado el tiempo ni se digno a fijarse de la sorpresa, hasta que volvió a l realidad y los detuvo.

-"Tiempo, Bakura, Yami"- aviso inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no había pasado un minuto sino 5.

-"Malditos"- dijo cuando se separo del faraón-"Y eso no fue un minuto, fueron como cinco" – replico dirigiéndose a Mokuba.

-"No pueden culparme estaba sorprendido"- dijo en su defensa-"De todas formas si lo sabias ¿por que seguiste?"-

-"Porque acabo de darme cuenta"- dijo y se pusieron a debatir, lo que siguió a ese acontecimiento fueron mas sonrojos, besos; un striptease por parte de Joey para Mai; unos cuantos conjuros raros de Shadi; nada por parte de Odion; una cantidad exagerada de alcohol; profecías de Ishizu, trucos para engañar a los demás de Marik, secretos de Joey dichos por Serenity, concejos de cómo ligarte al que te gusta de Mai, consejos para cuando están en la cama haciendo ya saben jeje… de parte de quien menos se esperaban Yugui, dos confesiones, a Tea no le gustaba Yami sino Duke y usaba al primero para causar celos al segundo, a Tristan le gustaba Serenity (N/A: Que noticia) y ya son novios, Duke se quiere tirar por un precipicio por ambas noticias, a Noa le gustaba Tea todos le dicen "que mal gusto" y se va llorando, Mokuba cuenta secretos vergonzosos de la vida sexual de su hermano y su novio, Yami dice que se quiere suicidar porque tiene por obligación que estar bajo el mismo techo que el ladrón, con él la misma historia solo que se encerró en la sortija del milenio a gritar como histérico, según todos excepto Yami por ya conocidas razones; a Seto cuenta sin lujo de detalles lo que le hará a Yugui cuando vuelva a su mansión, los chicos le dicen que primero lo haga y luego se los cuente, y que si puede les traiga video; Ryou trata de sacarle información sobre quien le gusta, este lo mira con odio y le dice que si sigue preguntando prepare las maletas porque lo manda de viaje al reino de las sombras sin boleto de regreso, Malik, del aburrimiento trata de controlar a Ishizu con su cetro del milenio para que se le aviente al Ceo, le sale mal y no se quiso atener a las consecuencias, que lo maten a golpes ambos y Yugui incluido. Con todas están locuras y las anteriores, término la fiesta pero no los problemas para el antiguo gobernante de Egipto, faltaba pasar la noche con la persona que dijo entre sueños que lo quería.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sea sinceros, ¿les gusto el capitulo? Porque de verdad espero opiniones, please, dejen reviews, me gusta leer lo que opinan de esta historia sayonara mata ne!


	4. ¿El fin?

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"Pensamientos"

_-"Conversación telefónica"-_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No todo es lo que parece

Capitulo IV: ¿El fin?

-"Todo termino¿no?"- pregunto Yami al ver al ultimo invitado irse.

-"Si te refieres a la fiesta si, pero te recuerdo que dormiremos bajo el mismo techo"- respondió casi sin tomarle tanta importancia.

-"¿No te parece extraño todo esto?"-

-"¿A que te refieres?"- pregunto confundido el peliblanco.

-"A que justo hoy mi hikari se vaya a casa de Seto y el tuyo a casa de Marik y que encima nos obliguen a dormir bajo el mismo techo"- explico.

-"Ahora que lo dices, si"- reflexiono-"Bueno, no me importa, si lo planearon mañana los obligare a hablar"- se pone a pensar en técnicas de tortura y pone cara de loco asesino en serie.

-"A Yugui no lo vas a tocar¬¬"- advirtió.

-"Huy, que sobre protector, aguafiestas"- se quejo el de ojos cafés.

-"Para ti será divertido pero no para mi"- comento enojado pero luego recordó que quería preguntarle algo-"Bakura ¿Por qué aceptaste el reto de Marik?"- pregunto y un sonrojo muy evidente se mostró en su rostro al recordar lo sucedido.

-"Lo dije, nadie me va a llamar cobarde por no haber querido hacer esto¿no te acuerdas?"- cuestiono viendo que se ponía a pensar-"¿Tan poco cerebro tienes que no te acuerdas de lo que paso hace una hora y media?"-

-"Creo que dijiste algo así, a decir verdad en ese momento quería que me tragara un agujero negro y no prestaba casi atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor claro hasta que tu… "- se sonroja mas de lo que ya estaba, si es que era posible.

-"Con razón parecías de piedra, y con razón no te negaste ni te moviste"- comento-"De todas formas ya no importa, lo que paso, paso"-

-"Kaiba tomo una foto"- recordó al fin y su sonrojo se fue y se puso más pálido que un muerto XD-"Mañana la escuela será un infierno"- dijo deprimido sentándose en el sillón.

-"Ra de verdad me odia"- repitió, pero entonces se le prendió el foco, léase, tuvo una idea-"Llama a Yugui y dile que le diga a Seto que borre la foto, sabes muy bien que por Yugui hace cualquier cosa"- sonríe maléficamente.

-"Gracias Yugui por salir con el antisocial"- toma el auricular del teléfono y marca el numero de la casa de Kaiba, una de las mucamas atiende-"Quisiera hablar con Yugui Moto por favor, dígale que es Yami"- pidió y se escucho como la mucama caminaba por los largos pasillos de la mansión hasta que escucho el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta de una habitación.

_-"Joven Moto, tiene una llamada del Sr. Yami"-_ dijo la sirvienta.

_-"Lo matare"-_ se escuchaba decir a Seto desde dentro del cuarto, entonces el ruido de la puerta abriéndose le dio a entender que al fin contestaría.

_-"Gracias"-_ murmuro Yugui, agarra el teléfono_-"¿Qué sucede Yami? Un minuto no me digas, rompiste algo ¿verdad?"-_

-"No, quería que le pidieras a tu novio que no revela la foto donde nos besamos Bakura y yo"- respondió molesto.

_-"¿Saco una foto?"-_ pregunto sin creérsela.

-"Pues si, y si la revela te juro que me lanzo de un rascacielos"- amenazo, entonces escucho como Yugui le preguntaba a Seto si había sacado una foto, este le decía que si y que ya la había revelado-"¡SI LLEGAS A MOSTRARLE ESA FOTO A ALGUIEN MAS TE MATO!"- grito dejando medio sordo a Yugui.

_-"Cálmate Yami, aunque a juzgar por la foto lo disfrutabas"-_ comento divertido.

-"Yugui, si esa foto llega a caer en manos de alguien mas no sabes lo loco que me voy a poner"- advirtió-"Y no quiero ni saber que hará el que tengo al lado"- dijo refiriéndose a Bakura que se había pegado al auricular para escuchar la conversación-"Aléjate un poco ¿quieres?"- pidió.

-"Solo quería escuchar, que humor"- se sienta en el sofa de vuelta.

_-"Yami, no te preocupes no se la mostrare a nadie mas y Seto tampoco lo hará porque sino esta noche se va a aburrir ¿verdad Seto que no vas a hacer nada con la foto de Yami y Bakura?"-_

_-"Solo porque me lo pides tu koi"- _dijo Kaiba, aunque no olvidaría tan pronto las ideas que tenia sobre que hacer con la foto.

_-"¿Algo mas Yami?"-_ pregunto su hikari.

-"Si algo mas, sino podemos entrar a tu habitación ¿donde dormirá el ladrón?"- no se escuchaba nada, y a decir verdad Yugui no sabia que responder-"De antemano te digo que no voy a dormir con él"-

_-"Esta bien, puede dormir en mi cuarto pero que no se robe nada¿me escuchaste Bakura?"-_ pregunto casi al punto de gritarlo.

-"Si enano"- respondió.

_-"Si eso era todos o no ya no me importa nos vemos mañana Yami"-_ cuelga la llamada y se regresa con Seto a la cama.

-"Bueno, asunto resuelto, yo me voy a dormir"- dijo Bakura aburrido, mostrando una cara de cansancio.

-"¿Al menos sabes donde esta la habitación de Yugui?"- Bakura que caminaba hacia las escaleras se detiene y voltea a ver al de ojos violetas indicándole que no tenia ni idea-"Lo suponía"- suspira cansado y se levanta del sofa, aunque estaba cómodo ahí-"Esta es"- agrego al momento en que entraba en la habitación de su hikari-"Cuando dijo que no robes nada hablaba en serio, es muy posesivo con sus cosas"- recordó y salio de la habitación.

El peliblanco lo único que hizo fue tirarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos, al rato se dio cuenta de que no podría dormir y salio a ver que hacia el otro. Al bajar las escaleras lo encontró recostado en el sillón frente al televisor que estaba prendido, al acercarse mas pudo notar que estaba dormido.

-"Este tipo se duerme en cualquier lugar, hasta en clases"- sonrió, al menos no estaban peleando "Esto no es normal, estamos en la misma habitación y yo sonriendo" pensaba, a decir verdad estaba tranquilo-"Me gustaría que lo supieras pero… se que me rechazarías"- este comentario logro entristecerlo, lo quería pero era tan difícil decírselo, luego de unos segundos contemplándolo noto que se movía inquieto, y él también estaba inquieto por saber si había escuchado lo que dijo o no.

-"Maldito Seto Kaiba"- murmuro, dio media vuelta tratando de pegarle al Kaiba imaginario un gancho derecho y cayo del sofa-"Auch, eso dolió, no me vuelvo a dormir en el sillón"- recapacitaba mientras se levantaba sin darse cuenta de que tenia espectador-"¿Bakura? No te atrevas a reírte"- amenazo al verlo, pero fue demasiado tarde ya se estaba riendo.

-"O vamos¿me vas a decir que eso no fue gracioso?"- cuestiono.

-"No sabes cuanto te odio"- dijo avergonzado, sin darse cuenta de que esas palabras lo herían.

-"El sentimiento es mutuo idiota"- dijo y subió enfadado a intentar descansar otra vez, sabia que no podría pero nada perdía con intentarlo. Por su parte Yami cada vez se sentía mas culpable y tenia las ganas de decirle a alguien sobre lo que le paso en la enfermería, opto por decírselo a quien mas confianza tenia, su hikari, aunque no quería llamarlo tenia que hacerlo o no volvería a dormir.

-"Yugui, no me odies por esto"- volvió a tomar el auricular y llamo a Yugui, esta vez al celular que le había regalado su adorado Seto para su cumpleaños.

_-"Dime que no eres tu Yami"-_ pidió el pequeño.

-"Lo siento pero tenia que decirle esto a alguien"-

_-"¿Qué es tan importante?"-_ pregunto algo molesto, trataba de descansar ¿era demasiado pedir?

-"Recuerdas que me salte las clases por cuidar a ese ladrón ¿no? Bueno, mientras estaba inconsciente, susurro algo que aun no puedo creer, ya no puedo dejar repensar en eso y me esta volviendo loco"- dijo algo estresado mientras que alguien , que quería matar el aburrimiento, tomo desde la habitación de Yugui el auricular para escuchar la conversación, justo en la mejor parte.

_-"¿Y que dijo Bakura?"-_

-"Pues… faraón aishiteru"- para quienes escuchaban la conversación era algo que no podían creer, Bakura porque no sabia que hablaba dormido y decía cosas tan comprometedoras y Yugui por obvias razones, se la pasaban peleando cada dos por tres.

_-"Pero Yami¿esta seguro?"-_ pregunto ya despierto por completo de la sorpresa que se había llevado.

-"¿Crees que te lo contaría si no estuviera seguro? No… se que hacer, él siempre me dice que me odia, es mas hasta hace diez minutos, le dije que lo odiaba y él me dijo que le sentimiento era mutuo"- Bakura que escuchaba todo atentamente trataba de mantenerse callado, a diferencia que Yami que estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

_-"Yami¿estas llorando?"-_ cuestiono Yugui, podía sentir cuando su Yami estaba mal tal como el podía sentirlo también.

-"Lo siento"- susurro el faraón.

_-"Yami, tranquilízate, no te preocupes, en unas siete horas regreso y veremos como arreglamos esto¿estas de acuerdo?"-_ estaba muy preocupado, ya no podría dormir_-"¿Podrás esperar?"-_

-"Hai"- respondió con la voz quebrada-"Siento molestarte Yugui"-

_-"No importa Yami, eres mi amigo y necesitabas decirlo, trata de dormir"-_ le aconsejo, pero sabia que eso le seria algo difícil.

-"Nos vemos, Yugui"- se despidió, trato de detener su llanto, no entendía porque se ponía así, si él lo odiaba ¿cierto, que pregunta, no podía responderla, no lo odiaba por completo, pero tampoco era que lo considerase uno de sus mejores amigos.

-"¿Qué te sucede, Yami?"- pregunto el peliblanco al verlo de esa manera, el otro respondió un débil "nada" tratando de que no se quebrara su voz mas de lo que ya estaba.

-"Sigues siendo un obstinado"- comento acercándosele y sentándose a su lado-"Nadie llora por nada y aunque trates de ocultarlo es evidente"- agrego, trataba de no sacar a relucir que había escuchado la conversación de él con su hikari.

-"No es algo que a ti te importe"- dijo, no tenia humor para hablar con nadie, quería estar solo-"Quiero… estar solo"-

-"Cuando llegue Yugui dejaras de estarlo"- en realidad ese comentario parecía que revelaba que había escuchado todo pero también, es mas que seguro que Yugui volvería tarde o temprano, solo que Yami lo tomo por la primera lo cual complicaría todo, de seguro.

-"No puede ser"- murmuro atrayendo la atención de Bakura-"¿Lo escuchaste todo?"- cuestiono, se sentía un idiota en ese momento, su compañero bajo la mirada ocultándola por su cabello blanco.

-"Si"- respondió simplemente-"Tu lo sabias y de todas formas no hiciste nada"- sonríe cínicamente.

-"¿Por que? Siempre me dijiste que me odiabas, Ra sabe cuantas veces trataste de robarle a Yugui el rompecabezas por el cual existo solo por poder, de todas formas tenias razón para odiarme, pero tu… ¿me amas?"- pregunto, quería saber que respondería, de verdad quería.

-"Siempre te ame"-respondió sin mirarle siquiera.

-"Entonces ¿por que¿Por qué siempre nos atacabas a mi y a Yugui?"-

-"Porque te odiaba-hizo una pausa, prefería explicarlo de una mejor manera, odiarlo y a la vez amarlo- ¿sabes por que sabia tu cumpleaños?-Yami negó con la cabeza- Fue el día que cumpliste 10 años, yo había llegado justo en la fecha, en ese momento cuando te conocí, te habías escapado de tu escolta personal por eso yo no pude saber que eras el hijo de quien había destruido a toda mi aldea, vi como curioseabas hasta que en un momento alguien te acorralo en un callejón sin salida, yo odiaba que la gente tratara de aprovecharse de las personas como tu, en ese momento, hice los mas inteligente que se me ocurrió… lo patee donde mas sabia que le iba a doler, y te rescate, desde ese momento te encontraba a menudo por la ciudad, nos habíamos hecho amigos, no recuerdo desde cuando comencé a odiarte pero siento que fue cuando te olvidaste de mi, ahora, después de 5.000 años"- contó, sentía los ojos llorosos, y con razón, estaba llorando.

-"Lo siento"- susurro el de cabello tricolor, si no hubiese perdido su memoria tal vez se hubiera ahorrado todo el sufrimiento, de ambos.

-"No hace falta que te disculpes, solo quiero que lo entiendas, te odie porque me olvidaste, lo que me mantenía cuerdo en la solitaria sortija del milenio era la esperanza de volver a estar contigo"-hizo una pausa mientras que se le acercaba, antes de estar completamente frente a él, Yami se lanzo para abrazarlo tomándolo muy por sorpresa, aun lloraba, ambos-"Yami, déjame estar a tu lado"- pidió, había esperado para pedírselo.

-"Te quiero Bakura"- dijo sonriendo y Bakura le susurro al oído un "yo también", en muy mal momento decidieron sincerarse, Yugui no lo aguanto más y le había pedido que lo llevara a su casa en la limusina o dejarían de ser novios.

-"Yami, en realidad te oías triste y veras no pude aguantarme y vine a verte"- dijo rápidamente notando que interrumpía una escena conmovedora y que ahora Bakura lo miraba con odio impreso en sus ojos-"¿Interrumpo?"- se atrevió a preguntar recibiendo un "¿Qué te parece?" muy sarcástico de parte de Bakura-"Lo siento"- se disculpo mientras entraba Seto dispuesto a matar a Yami por preocupar a Yugui y obligarlo a salir en limusina a las 4 de la mañana.

-"Yami no me importa si tu y el ladrón de cuarta que te abraza se hicieron novios pero deja de llamar a Yugui cuando viene a mi casa"- amenazo.

-"Vamos Seto, no seas así, antes de que te obligara a salir estaba llorando"- Yami se separa instantáneamente de Bakura totalmente apenado, corriendo al baño a lavarse la cara.

-"Y… ¿como es que paso todo esto?"- pidió que le explicara, Yugui, al no entender nada de nada.

-"Pues… estaba aburrido por eso iba a llamar a Marik para fastidiarlo pero Yami te había llamado entonces de paso me quede escuchado y lo demás ya sabes, se descubrió todo"- explico aun con ganas de matar al hikari por interrumpirlo en la mejor parte.

-"Bueno… este… ¿quieres que los deje solos o ya lo arruine?"-

-"Veamos, Yami esta en el baño, yo con ganas de matarte y Seto con ganas de matarme a mi y a Yami… ¿Qué piensas?"- realmente estaba enojado, y Yugui se sentía mas culpable que nunca.

-"¡Lo siento!"- grito y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas-"Es que me preocupaba mucho, no quería molestar a nadie"- agrego empezando a llorar como magdalena (N/A: Siempre quise ponerlo, no me maten) Seto tenia que hacer algo y no se le ocurrió más que la brillante idea de decirle algo de lo cual después se arrepentiría.

-"Yugui… si dejas de llorar ahora te compro todo lo que quieras"- el menor se callo rápidamente y le sonrió.

-"¿TODO lo que quiera?"- pregunto haciendo énfasis en la palabra todo.

-"Si, Yugui TODO lo que quieras"-

-"Esta bien, ahora iré a ver como esta Yami"- aviso y corrió con el faraón.

-"Te odio¬¬"- recalco Seto.

-"Igualmente¬¬"- se pusieron a mirarse con odio un buen rato, mientras Yugui trataba de que Yami saliera del baño.

-"Por Ra, ya sal del baño Yami"- le pidió el menor.

-"Quiero que me coma un león o que un dios egipcio cobre vida y me mate o de pasada que Marik me mande al reino de las sombras"- pedía angustiado recargado en la puerta impidiendo que Yugui entrara.

-"No es para tanto"-

-"Si lo es, y lo peor es que no entiendo nada de nada"-

-"Yami, esta bien que quieras a Bakura, es como cuando Ryou no aceptaba que quería a Malik y terminamos obligándolo a que se confesara frente a una cámara y luego se la dimos al moreno, agradece que no hicimos lo mismo con ambos"-

-"No me digas que lo sabias todo"- El menor suspiro y Yami al fin abrió la puerta.

-"Siempre que lo mirabas tenias como una mirada melancólica y a decir verdad ya sabíamos que Bakura te quería porque el mismo se lo contó a Ryou, y aunque no te diste cuenta siempre te mostrabas preocupado, se que era inconscientemente pero se nos hizo obvio a todos"- contó sonriéndole-"Se que te tendimos una trampa hoy para que te quedaras a solas con Bakura pero solo queríamos que se dejaran de tantas peleas, o terminarían diciendo algo de lo cual se arrepentirían mas tarde acabando así con todas las posibilidades de que estuvieran juntos"- explico amablemente su contraparte.

-"Gracias Yugui"- dijo y al fin bajo a encontrarse con su, ahora, novio.

Fin?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me gustaría terminar la historia acá pero la continuare siento que es demasiado corto, un avance hasta entonces.

Alguien descubre que siente algo mas que amistad hacia cierto albino, adivinen quien. Bueno sayonara!


	5. El primo de Yugui llego a Domino

Bueno, al fin comencé la continuación del fic y debo decir que le cambie algo, no será hacia Bakura que alguien sienta algo sino hacia su resiente noviecito, es que andaba escribiendo y me dije "quedara mejor así" y bueno, aquí la tienen, la continuación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No todo es lo que parece

Capitulo V: El primo de Yugui llego a Domino

-"Hola Yami"- decía un muy feliz Joey entrando en la casa de los gemelos tricolor pero se paro en seco al ver cierta escenita. A Bakura y a Yami sentados en el sillón, el primero con un brazo sobre el hombro del segundo besándose-"Estoy soñando, estoy soñando, estoy soñando, estoy seguro de que estoy soñando"- se repetía una y otra vez agarrándose de la cabeza con las manos hasta que apareció Yugui.

-"Joey, deja de repetir eso, no estas soñando y Bakura y Yami son novios, y si viste el lindo Toyota que esta afuera es mío, Seto me lo compro, ¿esta re-bueno, no?"- pregunto muy feliz, después de lo sucedido a las tres de la mañana Yugui le había pedido a Kaiba que le comprase un auto, aunque no pudiese conducirlo por ser menor de edad.

-"No puedo creerlo, por cierto, diles que dejen de hacer eso cuando yo estoy, por favor"- le pidió a su amigo.

-"Ya lo intente, no me escuchan, Seto para no verlos se quedo en la cocina como un exiliado"- contó triste Yugui.

-"Por cierto, en un rato viene Tristan es que fue de compras con Serenity y May no viene porque tenia turno en un salón"- aviso a su amigo evitando mirar a la "feliz pareja" hasta que se dieron cuenta de que tenían compañía.

-"Hola Joey"- saludo alegremente Yami, Bakura ni le dirigió la palabra, solo lo miraba.

-"Por cierto amigo, ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el brazo?"- pregunta señalando uno de esos brazaletes que van cerca del hombro.

-"Me lo regalo Bakura para mi cumpleaños, ¿te gusta?"- seguía feliz.

-"Una pregunta mas, ¿es de oro?"- cuestiono acercándosele para verlo mejor.

-"Si"- contesto.

-"¿En serio es de oro?"- pregunto sorprendido Yugui-"¿Cómo lo pagaste Bakura?"-

-"No lo robaste ¿o si?"- pregunto su hikari saliendo de la cocina con clara muestra de pensar que era así la cosa.

-"Claro que no, ninguna de las dos"-

-"¿Te lo encontraste?"- pregunto Joey.

-"Aunque lo intenten no van a adivinarlo, así que déjense de decir pavadas"- les corto Bakura.

-"Bakura"- lo llamo su novio.

-"¿Si?"-

-"Contéstales lo que preguntan"- le dijo también intrigado por saber de donde salio el dichoso brazalete que usaba.

-"Bien, si tu me lo pides"- dice y les responde-"Bueno, a decir verdad ese brazalete es de los que hacían hace 5000 años en el Antiguo Egipto, en su momento Yami me lo había dado así que pensé que tal vez si lo guardaba en la sortija del milenio podría devolvérselo cuando nos viéramos de nuevo"- contó de lo mas tranquilo mirándolo tiernamente nwn.

-"Que bonito"- exclama una voz de quien sabe donde salio, en eso el techo se rompe y aparece Tea con Duke medio muerto-"Es la historia más bonita que he escuchado en mi vida"-

-"Ra, ¿Por qué me sigues torturando?"- se preguntaba Bakura sin soltar ni un segundo a Yami, no vaya a ser que a Tea de verdad le guste él y se lo quiera quitar XD.

-"Eso mismo me preguntaba"- opina Yami.

-"Todos opinamos lo mismo"- dicen Joey, Yugui y Ryou, Seto no se digno a salir de la cocina ni cuando escucho el estrepitoso ruido del techo rompiéndose y cayéndose.

-"X.X"- Duke seguía inconsciente, o muerto, una de dos, desde la noche anterior Tea no lo había soltado ni un segundo, dejándolo sin aire.

-"Pobre Duke, que destino mas cruel le toco"- opinaba Joey mirando al chico de los dados que curiosamente tenia unos chichones muy grandes en la cabeza.

-"Bien, ¿en que andábamos?"- pregunto Yami.

-"Que Bakura nos contó como consiguió el brazalete que te regalo"- le responde Yugui.

-"¿En serio te lo regale?"-

-"Como no recuerdas nada de tu pasado no me sorprende que tampoco recuerdes eso"- responde Bakura cerrando sus hermosos ojos café.

-"Bueno, como ya terminamos y mientras esperamos que vengan Tristan, Serenity, el novio de Ryou, y el gemelo del novio de Ryou, ¿almorzamos?"- sugirió-"Claro que pediré una pizza, porque si me pongo a cocinar para todos ustedes, es especial para Joey no va a alcanzar"- Agrego Yugui.

-"No exageres viejo"- le dijo Joey.

-"No exagera perro"- le dice Seto volviendo de su exilio auto impuesto.

-"Justo vienes a arruinarme la vida"- suspira.

-"Seto, si te peleas con Joey esta noche me quedo acá"- le dijo como amenaza.

-"Bien, aunque tu gemelo me la debe por hacerte venir a las tres de la mañana solo para descubrir que estaba bien abrazado con el ladrón de cuarta"- dijo molesto al recordarlo, tuvo que amenazar a su chofer para que se apurara porque Yugui andaba que no se aguantaba la curiosidad.

-"Seto, por favor, ya olvídalo y trata de calmarte"- le pidió su noviecito, que por cierto se dieron cuenta de que Seto es mucho mas alto que Yugui, pareja dispareja XD-"Por cierto Yami recuerda que hoy viene tu sabes quien"- le dice logrando que todos los mirasen solo a ellos.

-"No otra vez ese pervertido"- muy bien ahora si que nadie entendía nada-"Ya vino hace tres meses, ¿no podía esperar mas o que?"-

-"No Yami, es que sus padres se van de vacaciones y el abuelo me dijo que se quedaría de nuevo con nosotros"- le respondió, todos ya se estaban imaginando cualquier cosa.

-"Por favor, te lo ruego, ¿no podía quedarse con alguien mas? Por ejemplo tu tía Minako"-

-"Lo siento Yami pero no podía ella esta en su luna de miel, ¿no te acuerdas?"- le respondió Yugui, empezaban a exasperar a sus amigos, novios y entrometidos XD.

-"Ra, ¿sabes? estoy empezando a odiarte"- dijo en voz alta.

-"¿Alguien me puede explicar de que rayos están hablando?"- pidió "amablemente" Bakura al hartarse de esa charla de la cual no entendía a quien se referían.

-"Veras, uno de mis primos vine de vez en cuando acá a pasar un tiempo, Yami dice que es un pervertido porque se le insinúa y si es algo pervertido que a veces se sobrepasa, viene hoy mismo a pasar dos semanas con nosotros"- explico Yugui suspirando cansado.

-"Ja, esta vez si le llega a poner un dedo encima a Yami le corto el brazo completo"- advirtió muy molesto y con una sonrisa psicópata, lo común en él.

-"Si el se queda yo me voy"- advirtió molesto el antiguo faraón de Egipto.

-"No seas extremista"- dijo su hikari.

-"No lo soy es un maldito pervertido de verdad"- dijo molesto Yami mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Yami, recuerda lo que dijo el abuelo"-

-"Si ya se, si el no esta soy el responsable pero tu estas bien grandecito como para cuidar la casa solo con el pervertido de tu primo ¬¬"- recuerda algo molesto porque si era el mayor y unos 5 mil años le llevaba pero Yugui ya tenia 16 y era perfectamente capaz de quedarse en la casa con un pervertido, bien, eso no sonó muy bien que digamos n.n.

-"Además yo estaré en casa de Seto"- recuerda él muy feliz pero eso a Yami le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-"No, no y no, no me vas a dejar solo con ese imbécil"- negó rotundamente.

-"Entonces pídele a alguien que se quede contigo"- dice de indirecta señalando a Bakura, todos se dieron cuenta de eso excepto el señalado.

-"Buena idea Yugui, y no digo eso muy a menudo"- opina mirando al mayor de los peliblancos con cierta malicia.

-"Gracias Yami ¬¬"-

-"Bakura… "- llamo tranquilamente y este le pregunto un "¿Si?" algo confundido ya que todos lo miraban a él-"¿Te quedarías el tiempo que este el pervertido de su primo conmigo?"- pregunto aunque mas bien sonó a suplica.

-"Bien pero que no se te acerque mucho sino quiere que lo deje inconsciente ¬¬"- acepto aunque muy dentro de él no le disgustaba para nada pasar dos semanas en la casa de Yami, total, era casi lo mismo solo que dormiría con él, una sonrisa nada santa se formo en sus labios y Yugui comenzaba a preguntarse si Seto accedería a quedarse en su casa en vez de Bakura.

-"Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta"- dijo suspirando ante la ultima idea el menor de cabello tricolor-"Bien Yami, yo iré a buscarlo al aeropuerto y digamos que le diré sobre lo tuyo y Bakura antes de que se propase contigo y termine en el reino de las sombras"- aviso Yugui-"Y Seto, necesito un conductor para mi Ferrari, aun no puedo conducir"- le recordó a su novio que empezaba a temer por su billetera, Yugui no era nada fácil de complacer cuando se proponía algo.

-"Bien, pero por hoy conduzco yo"- aviso y todos se le quedaron mirando como si fuese un bicho raro-"¿Ahora que grupo de retrasados?"- pregunto molesto.

-"¿Sabes conducir?"- le pregunto su pequeño novio (N/Yugui:- Ni que fuese tan pequeño ¬¬).

-"Claro que se conducir Yugui, simplemente que prefiero no tener que hacerlo y por eso tengo chofer"- le explico a toda la parvada.

-"Bien, entonces vamos yendo y para cuando regrese quiero que hayan comprado las pizzas porque sino ya verán"- amenaza pero nadie le tomo mucha importancia-"Nadie me hace caso"-

-"Yugui, no te deprimas y para cuando cumplas 18 te contrato hasta el chofer"-

-"Bien n-n"- dijo pero pensaba "Lo logre de nuevo jeje… "-"Bien chicos, nos vemos"- sale de la casa camino al aeropuerto y los demás se quedan charlando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurría olvidándose de que aun no habían almorzado, pero pronto lo recordarían cuando sus estómagos les reclamasen.

-"¿Y como es tu primo?"- le pregunto Seto cuando ya estaban de camino al aeropuerto.

-"Veamos, tiene casi la estatura de Yami un poco mas bajo y no es nada gordo, a decir verdad tiene muy buen cuerpo, el pelo es negro pero a veces se ve azul oscuro, sigo preguntándome como le hace para que se vea así, y sus ojos miles como los de Joey"- describió recordando la ultima vez que había ido a su casa, habían armado un lío solo porque su primo perseguía a Yami sin descanso y este huía como rata perseguida por gato hambriento.

-"¿Y la personalidad?"- cuestiono algo intrigado, para ser pariente de Yugui debía ser una persona calmada, debía, es la palabra jeje…

-"Bueno, es muy hiperactivo, cuando quiere algo lo consigue así que se desilusionará cuando se entere de lo de Yami y Bakura, también un aficionado a los dulces"- contó cuando llegaron al aeropuerto veían un grupo de gente alrededor de quien sabe quien mirando quien sabe que-"¿Que estará pasando?"- se preguntaba el duelista mas bajitos XD.

-"Hay gente a la cual le gusta llamar la atención"- murmuro como respondiendo a la pregunta mental de Yugui, claro que él ni idea de que estaba pensando, ni que fuese psíquico aunque le ayudaría mucho en su empresa o.o

-"Si solo espero que no sea quien pienso que es"- murmuro el algo nervioso.

-"No me digas que tu primo es un exhibicionista porque si es así yo me largo ahora"- advirtió, soportar a los amigos de su novio ya era suficiente como para agregarle uno más al grupo, y mas si era uno con el carácter de Bakura que tenia que llamar la atención a toda costa o como Marik con sus bromas estúpidas.

-"Si no quieres no te lo digo"- dijo a modo de respuesta y entonces del centro del grupo salio un chico igualito a la descripción que hizo Yugui anteriormente vestido con un jean azul oscuro y una camisa blanca, este inmediatamente vio a Yugui se le abalanzo.

-"Yami, hacia tanto tiempo que no te veía, ¿se me hace o te encogiste?"- pregunto abrazándolo por el cuello muy fuerte.

-"En primera él no es Yami, es Yugui"- aviso Seto alejándolo de las manos de él.

-"¿Y tu quien eres?"- "Que guapo pero no mas guapo que mi Yami n-n" pensaba muy alegre inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo.

-"Soy Seto Kaiba y no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima devuelta a Yugui o te lo corto"- amenazo fulminándolo con su gélida mirada azulina.

-"Que agresivo… un minuto… ¿Seto Kaiba? ¿El gran empresario de Kaibacorp, ese Kaiba?"- pregunto sorprendido dándole una nueva mirada general recibiendo un débil si por parte de Yugui que ya comenzaba a preocuparse por lo que pasase en su casa sin él-"Ay, Yugui, suertudo, no te conocía esos gustos, que bomboncito te ganaste"- agrega haciendo que ambos se sonrojen, además esa no es una actitud normal cuando apenas conoces a alguien ¿verdad?

-"Este… gracias… jeje… "- ríe nervioso ante tales efusivas palabras, no es normal sigo diciendo.

-"Sigo advirtiéndotelo, acércate a Yugui y eres hombre muerto"- volvió a amenazar parándose frente a Yugui, justo entre su novio y su primo.

-"Seto no te comportes así, es mi primo por cierto debo contarte algo importante acerca de Yami, pero no hablemos acá vamos al Ferrari que Seto me compro y que él mismo conduce"- dice y los tres salen del aeropuerto se suben al auto de Yugui.

-"Bueno Yugui, ¿Qué tienes que decirme de Yami?"- pregunto tranquilamente con una sonrisa en sus labios muy ajeno a lo que había sucedido la noche anterior jeje…

-"Pues veras… "- en el trayecto que duro apenas unos veinte minutos porque Seto le acelero lo mas que podía para no tener que estar en el mismo auto que el primo de su novio, este le contó a su primo que había pasado jeje… no se imaginan como actúo XD-"Y esa es la historia"- dijo bajando del auto y entrando en la casa en la que todos seguían igual a como lo había dejado.

-"Bakura o como te llames no te permitiré que te quedas con mi amorcito Yami así que prepárate"- sentencio muy serio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y he aquí la continuación y espero que les interese porque sino no se para que la escribo jeje… n.nU


	6. Pelea por Yami

Este… no se como disculparme por el retraso de este capitulo ú.ù, simplemente no es excusa lo de que se borro todo en mi computadora y quise matar a mi hermano cuando me lo dijo porque fue hace unos 2 meses o inclusive mas, así que tratare de centrarme totalmente en esta historia!! (Veamos si lo logro u.u)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No todo es lo que parece

Capitulo VI: Pelea por Yami

-"Basura o como te llames no te permitiré que te quedes con mi amorcito Yami así que prepárate"-dijo el chico.

-"O.O"-esa fue la reacción general al verlo.

-"¿Y tu quien rayos eres?"-pregunto algo molesto el peliblanco mayor.

-"Yo soy Aoi Mikumaru y futuro novio de Yami"-dijo muy orgulloso.

-"¿En serio? Yo soy Bakura, NOVIO de Yami"-y le bajo de su nube al primo de Yugui.

-"¿Tu eres Bakura?"-pregunta sin creérselo-"Yami, pudiste elegir a alguien mejor"-opina.

-"3… 2… 1"-contaba Ryou con los dedos-"…0"-

-"Con que alguien mejor ¿no?"-murmura con malicia y enojo.

-"Ay no"-en menos de cinco segundos el lindo ladrón peliblanco estaba ahorcando a Aoi por su comentario mal intencionado, dale duro XD

-"Bakura"-llamo tranquilamente Yami que disfrutaba de que a Aoi lo estuvieran asfixiando-"ya suéltalo ò.ó Luego tengo que soportar al abuelo de Yugui con que no debo matarlo no importa cuan pervertido y sádico sea"-agrego mientras todos se callaban al escuchar eso.

-"Bien, solo porque tu lo pides"-dice y lo deja caer al piso.

-"Como ya escucharon, el es Aoi, mi primo y anda detrás de Yami desde que lo conoció, tengan cuidado o terminaran igual que Yami"-advierte el mas bajito de todos XD.

-"Se atreve a meterse contigo y me importa un rábano que sea tu primo"-advirtió el CEO mirando con cierto odio al peliazul o negro (A decir verdad debí poner algo fácil u.uU)

-"Yugui, tengo una pregunta"-dijo Yami, después de que "accidentalmente" pateo a Aoi.

-"¿Que?"-dijo.

-"¿Dónde dormirá?"-silencio sepulcral, nadie dice nada y Yugui se queda helado-"De antemano te digo que no dormiré con él"-me parece un deja vú ¿por que será? O.o

-"Pues… no tengo idea, la ultima vez termino durmiendo en tu habitación porque tu saliste corriendo gritando ¡Pervertido! Como un loco"-rememoro el de cabello tricolor.

-"Ah, si, es que recuerdo que se había metido en mi cama cuando se lo había prohibido, no sabes lo que es despertar con un tipo como él al lado"-recordó él también.

-"Pues esta ves si atreve en el reino de las sombras terminara"-aviso Bakura que no tenia el mejor de los humores.

-"Bueno, entonces que se quede en mi habitación y yo me quedo con Seto, si no tienes problemas, claro"-dijo mirando al castaño.

-"No tengo ningún problema"-dijo Seto pensando en cosas no aptas para menores XD.

-"¿Somos invisibles o que?"-pregunto Joey, que estaba junto con Tristan, Ryou y Seto, Serenity también y May igual.

-"Bien, decidido, Aoi duerme en mi habitación y Yami y Bakura en la de Yami"-dice tranquilo Yugui-"Mientras yo me voy a la mansión de Seto"-agrega abrazándose al castaño.

-"Bueno, al menos alguien podrá mantener a raya a Aoi"-murmuro Yami con cierta molestia. Mientras Aoi despertaba de su "lindo" sueño con Yami.

-"Ahh, que lindo sueño, Yami estaba en el saliendo de un pastel con… "-no finalizo la frase porque Bakura tenia una cara de mil demonios imaginando el final de esa oración.

-"Atrévete a terminar esa frase y te golpeare tan fuerte que las dos semanas que estés aquí lo harás pero inconsciente ¬.¬"-amenazo con una cara de psicópata salido de manicomio.

-"Yami, déjame dormir contigo"-suplico mientras era arrastrado de la camisa por un muy avergonzado Yugui, que ya no sabía donde demonios había quedado la normalidad de su familia, el más normal era él por Dios.

-"Parece que Yugui no podrá dormir"-murmuro el faraón-"Estará tan preocupado por lo que pase aquí que no podrá pegar ojo en toda la noche"-agrega.

-"No me sorprendería, si me hizo venir acá a toda velocidad cuando lo llamaste ¬¬"-recordó Seto con fastidio.

-"¿Ahora soy el culpable universal de los desastres de Yugui? ¬¬"-pregunta Yami.

-"¬¬ ¿Dijiste algo Yami?"-pregunto mirándolo feo su hikari.

-"No nada¿Cómo crees? n.nU"-

-"Mejor, porque el que mas desastres causa en esta casa eres tú"-

-"Nadie me quiere"-

-"Yo si"-le susurra al oído Bakura antes de besarlo.

-"Bien¿y donde esta Aoi? n.n"-pregunto después de cinco minutos de demostrarse su amor con Bakura.

-"En la cocina, con un pote de helado de chocolate de dos kilos, veamos si con eso se calma"-le responde Yugui.

-"Oigan, no somos fantasmas"-estalla Joey después de ser olímpicamente ignorado, al igual que los demás.

-"Como que falta alguien ¿no?"-murmuro Ryou mirando a todos lados-"A ver, Yami, Bakura, Yugui, Seto, Joey, el primo de Yugui, Serenity, May, Tristan… "-se pone a pensar quien falta-"Como pude olvidarlo¡falta Malik¡Me prometió que vendría a las siete en punto y ya son las 7 y un minuto!"-grita escandalizado el peliblanco "inocente".

-"Toc-toc"-sonido de alguien tocando la puerta.

-"¡Yo voy!"-grita y literalmente se lanza hacia la puerta para encontrarse, al abrirla, con su adorado egipcio y el clon de este XD-"¡Malik!"-grito muy contento mientras el abrazaba por el cuello-"Te retrasaste ò.ó"-le replica mostrándole que había pasado dos minutos desde las siete en punto. A todos se les formo una gota en la cabeza ante tan inusual comentario.

-"Gracias por olvidarme"-dice sarcástico Marik con una mirada de odio enteramente dirigida a Yami-"Faraón"-sisea molesto.

-"¿Ahora que hice?"-pregunta mirando a Marik y a su linda aurita negra que lo rodeaba, mas sus ojos completamente rojos.

-"Perdónalo, esta así desde ayer y no me quiere decir porque, así que tendrán que soportarlo así"-explica el de pelo cenizo menor.

-"¿Por qué presiento que este día podría ser aun mas raro? -.-"-murmura mientras siente un escalofrió-"Algo sucederá"-agrega y en menos de lo que se imaginen Aoi había salio de la cocina y se le había lanzado a Yami para agarrarlo del cuello, llevándose a Bakura en el camino al piso.

-"¿Por qué no me quieres? ToT"-lloriqueaba el primo de Yugui-"Si soy mucho mejor que Bakura"-dos venitas crecían en la sien del peliblanco.

-"Muy bien, todos cúbranse"-advirtió Ryou al escuchar lo que dijo Aoi.

-"Soy mas lindo, mas guapo, más inteligente, mas perspicaz, tengo mejor cuerpo que él, yo te quiero mas que él… "-y la furia del peliblanco estallo al fin.

-"¡TÚ NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIR TODAS ESAS COSAS Y MENOS ESA ULTIMA PORQUE SI ESPERE 5000 AÑOS PARA ESTAR CON YAMI NO ME VA A GANAR UN MALDITO NIÑO CONSENTIDO QUE NO SABE NADA SOBRE LA VIDA REAL Y MENOS QUE MENOS ALGUIEN QUE NO CONOCE NI LA MITAD A YAMI Y SOLO SE PREOCUPA POR LO QUE SIENTE SIN PENSAR EN LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMAS!"- grito fuera de si asustando a todos los presentes, Yugui se había escondido detrás de Seto por si Bakura comenzaba a lanzar cosas, extrañamente Joey era quien se escondía tras May -.-U y Tristan protegía a Serenity. Ryou había estado escuchando las cosas desde afuera de la casa con Marik y Malik.

-"Yo advertí antes de que pasara"-murmuro Ryou con dos egipcios algo sorprendidos. Aoi después de eso había quedado totalmente petrificado pensando en lo que había escuchado.

-"Bakura"-murmuro Yami mirando como este respiraba agitadamente.

-"Me parece que no será buena idea irme"-murmura Yugui.

-"Esta es la primera vez que Bakura estalla de esa manera"-dice Ryou entrando en la casa con los dos egipcios tras él-"Aunque sabemos que tiene razón"-agrega viendo como Bakura trataba de calmarse.

-"Bueno… alguien… ¿puede decir algo mas para quitarle la tensión al ambiente?"-pregunto Malik.

-"A la víbora, víbora de la mar, de la mar… n.n"-se puso a cantar estúpidamente Joey.

-"¬¬"-Todos lo miraban de la misma forma.

-"Ustedes pidieron, no se quejen u.u"-

-"Bueno, me parece que mejor dejamos hasta aquí las cosas, cada uno saliendo por la puerta por favor, o la salidazas cercana"-pidió Yugui.

-"Bueno, antes alguien podría decirme quien es el chico que sigue colgado del cuello de Yami"-pidió Malik.

-"Es mi primo, Aoi Mikumaru, durante las próximas dos semanas se quedara aquí"-explica el tricolor menor.

-"¿Y por que Bakura esta tan furioso?"-esta vez fue el egipcio mayor el que pregunto.

-"Porque Aoi quiere a Yami para él y Bakura no lo permitirá nunca"-respondió Ryou.

-"Bueno, Ryou, ya que no podemos seguir acá porque tal vez termine en una guerra¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa por hoy?"-sugirió el de pelo cenizo menor.

-"Bueno… no creo que suceda algo peor, por el momento"-musita y después de despedirse de Yugui y los demás se fue con los gemelos egipcios.

-"¿Alguien mas se va o quieren quedarse para ver la guerra del siglo?"-pregunto Seto aburrido.

-"Serenity, yo te llevo a casa n.n"-se ofrece Tristan.

-"Si yo lo permito ¬¬"-dice Joey mirándolo muy feo.

-"Lo permitirás porque me tienes que acompañar a mi cachorrito"-dice una muy feliz May.

-"Lo que tu quieras n.n"-le dice a May-"Tocas a mi hermana y te corto lo mas importante que tienes ¬¬"-amenaza a Tristan. Y después de que se fueran los cuatro quedo una atmósfera muy tensa entre los cinco restante.

-"Bueno… este… Permítanme"-y nuevamente Yugui se lleva a un petrificado Aoi seguido de Seto, hacia la cocina dejando a Yami y a Bakura.

-"Yami… "-pero antes de que dijera algo este lo había abrazado por el cuello.

-"No estoy enojado ni un poco, me hace feliz el que hayas dicho todo eso, bueno, solo te sobrepasaste un poquito pero no me importa, me alegro de estar contigo"-murmura mientras es correspondido su abrazo.

-"Y a mi me alegra el haberte conocido"-musita mientras lo abraza fuertemente, como queriendo fundirse ambos en aquel instante.

-"Ganare mucho con este video"-murmuraba Seto que grababa todo desde la cocina.

-"No los molestes, apenas y llevan dos días y Bakura ya tiene competencia por Yami, no necesitan que un cuarto ahora venda videos ilegales ¬¬"-le reprendió su koi.

-"Bien, lo guardare para chantajearlos"-dice Seto mientras el "futuro novio" de Yami (Si yo lo permito ¬¬) se comía otro pote de helado porque el otro se le había acabado ya.

-"¿Por qué Yami no me quiere?"-y ahora era helado de crema americana, le faltaba el de dulce de leche, frutilla, granizado, y unos cuantos mas.

-"Porque eres alguien muy insoportable"-le respondió Seto con frialdad.

-"… ¬¬ Seto"-le llamo su pequeño koi-"La próxima por favor, no seas tan directo o me quedare aquí las dos semanas vigilando a Aoi"-

-"Como tu quieras"- "_Primero Yami y ahora su primo ¬¬ A este paso me quedo sin novio ù.ú_" pensaba y mas porque sabemos que Yugui es de los que se preocupan por los demás y haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

-"Bien, a ver Aoi… ¿Dónde esta Aoi? o.o!!"-mira por todos lados y puede divisarlo a los lejos XD corriendo directo hacia Yami y Bakura que estaban bien abrazaditos nwn-"¡Cuidado Yami!"-grito pero ya era tarde, otra vez tenia a si primo en su cuello.

-"Aléjate de él alimaña molesta"-decía Bakura mientras trataba de separarlos, sin lastimar a Yami, aunque Aoi parecía que no iba a soltarlo por nada.

-"Nunca, no dejare a mi Yamito con alguien tan agresivo y violento como tú"-fue la respuesta del ojimiel, quien estaba reacio a soltar a Yami.

-"Bien, tu te lo buscaste"-dice arremangándose las mangas de la camisa que usaba. Y entonces Aoi recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente-"Se lo busco"-dijo antes de que su koi, el gemelo de su koi y el novio del gemelo de su koi le dijeran algo.

-"Bueno, eso si"-dijo Yugui, quien nuevamente se llevo a Aoi.

-"Estas serán unas largas semanas"-fue la conclusión de Yami, quien veía la escena de Aoi siendo arrastrado por Yugui, Bakura sonriendo victoriosamente y Seto mirando todo molesto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me tarde un montonazo, lo admito, pero es que de veras que me había olvidado de esta historia, aunque usted no lo creo XD, este… bueno, al menos tengo unas nuevas ideas para esta historia, y una pregunta para ustedes, los lectores¿con quien podríamos darle celos a Yamito? O mejor dicho ¿Qué personaje de la serie u original de ustedes podría hacerle ojitos a Bakura para encelar a Yami? Ya tenemos a Aoi compitiendo junto con Bakura, ahora faltaría este último¿no creen? Bueno, si no recibo ninguna sugerencia, lo haré a mi parecer, pero si ustedes quieren agregar un personaje original de su propia invención dejen un review con los datos, como edad, color de pelo y ojos, algo de la personalidad. Si esto llega a pasar, lo cual espero o.oU se hará una votación entre "los mejores o mas interesantes" en el próximo capitulo, espero que me ayuden a decidir n.n

Sayonara mata nee!!


End file.
